Harry Potter And The Dog Of Evil
by HaryLuvr248
Summary: Harry and Ginny are maried and their home is attacked. I suck at sumries. R&R!


Harry Potter and the Dog of Evil

Harry Potter and the Dog of Evil

It was a dark and stormy night.

On the day his farmhouse was raided with dominating force, Harry Potters son had been sleeping untill 7am.

Normaly he got up at 6 to milk the cows, because Harry Potter had raised him as a good boy after his mother died in mysterious circumstances all those years ago.

Everyone else was already up.

Ekler, Harry Potters daughter, was already making them all crumpets with sirup.

Ekler was an expert mathmatics, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for higher talents and thats all that mattered to them.

They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times.

Sometimes coming back with blood on her

At 11, she now knew 6 langerages, one prehistoric, 2 computer and 5 sign langerages.

She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

By now, Harry Potter was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off.

He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.

Once, long ago, his was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world.

He was no longer a solider, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.

He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned

that someone from Little Whinging was killed in a small drive by shooting. His was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with wand a few years ago.

The wand was now hidden in his garrage.

Harry Potter was disturbed from his deep thinking by Ekler tugging on his shirt.

Draco walked past at that moment in his leather pants. He looked depressed.

"Father! Father! Look!".

Ekler pointed urgently at the horizon.

"Great Scot!"

Skydiving Comandos Hundreds of them!

They were coming straight at his house.

He ran inside and bolted the front door.

He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.

They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room.

"Quick! Start the Bi-plane! We are under attack!"

"OMG" He said as Lucious Malfoy run out.

He ran back in with his helmit.

"Holy Shit!".

Harry Potter, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious wand. The rocks fell and barried it totaly secretly so no one would find it.

(None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)

Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.

Harry Potter and his family ran to the hanger, Ekler leading the way with her crossbow

BANG BANG!Ekler killed only those she had too, merely mortaly wounding the rest

They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire.

They stopped for a moment to rest

"Ginny Weasley thinks, your son is blunt" said Ron.

"Yes, you see he is longer than some hand mirrors." replied Harry Potter.

"Lucious Malfoy had a thin Teapot on ebay!" said Ginny.

"Maybe, you see it is damper than some gideons bibles." replied Hermione.

" Only time will tell, but for now, we better continue"

And then they continued.

Blood splattered around them

"Dont worry! We are almost there!".

They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.

Their was a solider already there, but Ekler whackd him.

"Good job!" Harry Potter said, as he pushed him out.

They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.

"Did you get the secret message?"

"Yes, my good friend Ron told me that Ginny Weasley was behind this!".

"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".

So they joined onwards, their enemys in hot pursuit!

"Harry Potter thinks, our father is shinny" said Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, you have to understand he is longer than some cheesescrapers." replied Harry Potter.

"I never thought of that."

"What ARE you talking about?" said Harry Potter

And they all laughed.

Because they knew Harry Potter would kill them if they didnt.

"And then Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley and he said "omgosh you look big and scary". Ginny Weasley laughed.

"I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant.

In the corner Snape was sulking. Again. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?"

"No, why should I? Your a Vampire like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true.

Harry Potter looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along.

He left who he wrongly thought were his friends,killing them all in a blood bath of his own doing, and joined his true family.

And so they lived happly ever after as Vampires

The End


End file.
